


The Prince Lives

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen cannot believe her eyes when she sees Arthur in the arena after he had been attacked by the Questing Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince Lives

Arthur was hurt and all Gwen could do was hang courtly ladies dresses out of the window to dry.

She felt useless.

She was his servant! She should to searching all of Albion for a cure to the Questing Beasts poison. Instead, she was drying dresses, hating Uther more now than she ever had. He blamed her for Arthur injury when he should be blaming himself. Uther had been the one to order Arthur to kill the Questing Beast, not her.

Pausing, Gwen glared out the window to the dusty arena below.

That was when she was him: Arthur, awake and alive, looking around the arena in confusion. At first, Gwen thought she was seeing things. She had seen Arthur’s injuries, had hurriedly bound the wounds while screaming for the guards. Arthur could not simply be standing in the arena looking confused after such injuries. He shouldn’t have the strength.

Yet he there was.

Gwen abandoned the dress and ran from the window. She flew down the stairs, ignoring the shouts of confusion the courtly men and women gave when she rushed passed them. Upon reaching the courtyard, she crossed the drawbridge and took a shortcut to the arena: a small alleyway that only the servants knew about.

After what felt like a century, Gwen arrived at the arena.

Arthur was still there, looking about himself in confusion.

“Arthur,” Gwen gasped.

Arthur turned to face her. Upon seeing her, relief filled his face. “I couldn’t find you,” he said. “My father wouldn’t tell me where you were. He wouldn’t even tell me if you were alive.”

Gwen laughed, in shock and in relief. Of all the people to think of, he thought of her.

She came forward and took his hands in hers. “I’m fine, Arthur,” she said. “Perfectly fine.”

So strong was her relief that she forgot her station completely and began to laugh hysterically. Thankfully, Arthur laughed with her.

“Why on earth did you think I’d be in the arena?” she asked.

“I have no idea!” Arthur said, grinning as he laughed. “But I found you anyway.”

Together they laughed, the relief they felt for the others safety the only thing that mattered.


End file.
